A Ultima noite
by suahdsjnciuwh
Summary: Ao ver a frieza com qual tratava meu mais puro sentimento, a indiferença da pessoa que amo congela minha triste vida. SessxRin.


**A ultima noite**

Vejo, mais uma vez, o rosto frio com o qual me olha. As expressões neutras a qualquer calor. Era frio. Como a neve que descia vagarosa até o solo, e se misturava a grande massa branca no chão, como se nunca tivesse existido naquele dia de inverno.

Adentrei mais a cabana. Jaken dormia silenciosamente num canto. A idade já lhe afetava a ponto de ficar indiferente a qualquer um de nós. Indiferença essa que tanto vejo. E nesse longo tempo, percebo algo que nunca passou pela cabeça de meu amado senhor.

Indiferença fere. Machuca minha alma e consome meu coração um dia puro. A tantos anos que vejo aqueles olhares de indiferença perante tudo o que faço, todo ato, é como se me tratassem como um animal, que só necessita de casa e comida, e que os deixaria em paz. Um animal, ou objeto. Sem sentimentos.

Deve agora achar que fiquei doida. Uma garota humana, parada frente a fogueira, se abraçando pelo frio, quietamente sofrendo imperceptivelmente. Apenas minha pobre alma, tentando controlar as ânsias de gritar meus sentimentos, para que todos soubessem que eles existiam.

-Rin.

As palavras chegaram a meus ouvidos lentamente, como sempre, sem nenhuma emoção. Virei para o ser, sentado elegantemente no canto da cabana.

-Sim, Sesshomaru-sama?

Ele não me olhava. Isso não era novidade. Fitava algum ponto da fogueira, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Até mais que eu.

-O que está fazendo? - Dessa vez, me lançou um olhar. Gelo. Era o que via dentro dos profundos olhos dourados. Cor tão quente, que lembro como reluzia nas expressões amorosas de seu irmão caçula. O qual lançava esse olhar de cor tão bela para aquela humana, a qual ele ama. Inuyasha tem sentimentos. Sesshomaru não.

-Eu só estou me aquecendo um pouco.

-Já está tarde Rin, vai mesmo ficar com frio se não for dormir. - Sentimentos? Nenhum. Seus olhos continuavam frios. Seu rosto frio. Suas palavras frias. Tudo frio. Como pedaços sólidos de um gelo cristalino, que refletia a beleza, e indiferença do yokai diante de mim. Pedaços de gelo que avançavam como facas, cada uma se cavando cada vez mais fundo dentro de minha alma. Como se ela não valesse nada.

Respiro fundo. Dentro de minha mente, ele me abraçava, e me protegia do frio com o calor de seu corpo forte. Nos abraçaríamos durante toda a noite, sentindo o perfume um do outro. Quando estivesse perto de amanhecer, ele seguraria meu rosto e sob o nascer do sol, daríamos um beijo apaixonado, que duraria o suficiente para ser eternizado na minha memória.

Sonho. Um sonho impossível, como em um conto de fadas. Fadas aquelas a qual foram se apagando de seu pensamento enquanto via, apenas de longe, meu senhor ignorar minha presença. Como se eu não valesse nada nesse mundo o qual um dia ele queria dominar.

Como por instinto, me pego caminhando em sua direção. Delicadamente, sento-me ao seu lado, olhos fixos em meus pés. Não nos encarávamos, apenas sentíamos o calor da fogueira, que se mexia em seu modo calmo, sempre brilhando em seus tons avermelhados. 

-Sesshomaru-sama, o senhor já pensou em sentimentos? - Sussurro quase inalditivel. Mas sabia que ele ouvira. Vi os cabelos prateados voarem delicados com uma brisa que escapou pela brecha da porta. Nada ele respondeu. Continuou a fitar a fogueira, olhos brilhando pela luz do fogo.

Fiz uma ultima tentativa. Dependia de uma resposta. Talvez um ato. Um calor importante para minha respiração, meus batimentos cardíacos, minha alma. Precisava tanto de sua resposta, como de meu amado lorde. 

Delicadamente, coloco minha mão na sua. Algo que mudaria muito pra mim. Talvez um sorriso, uma pequena e doce palavra, ou até um belo ato, que poderiam fazer minha vida sair de tão profundo poço no qual caio cada vez mais.

-Vá dormir, Rin. - Fria como pedras de gelo, perfuraram minha alma com a mais aguda dor, suas palavras me fazem cair, cada vez mais, em escuridão. Minha alma se perdeu no vácuo, e tento acalmar a densa camada de água que se forma em meus olhos, embaçando-me a vista.

Solto minhas mãos da dele, como se seu toque me queimasse. Queimava por dentro, qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar do que recebi em troca de meu amor. Indiferença. E a dor avassaladora de meu coração partido, como em mil grãos que eu não pude juntar, sem minhas forças, já que estas, vinham somente do desprezível ser indiferente.

Levanto-me rapidamente, olhos molhados, sem nenhuma das preciosas gotículas de dor caíssem.

-Espero que tenha uma boa noite, Rin. - Ele saiu. Para dentro de um dos aposentos, no qual ele se estabelecera pela noite. Fechando a porta, uma dor ainda maior entrando dentro de mim, como milhões de facas, que me matavam em silencio. O som da porta fechando foi como um tiro, certeiro em meu peito.

Mentira. Isso era mentira. Ele não queria que eu tivesse uma boa noite. Ele apenas queria ter o prazer de ouvir meus soluços enquanto sentia qualquer vida do meu corpo me abandonando. Corri com o máximo de força que tive para dentro de meu quarto, me jogando na cama de palha, que me parecia fria. Fria como o mundo a minha volta. 

Deito minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro, abafando meu choro silencioso. Gotículas de água que caiam como porcelana, e se quebravam de encontro a fria cama.

Eu o amei demais. Meu amor. Sentimento esse que apertava meu coração, quebrando-o aos poucos, como se nunca houvesse estado lá. Chorei. Derramei minhas lagrimas, minhas tristezas, meus sentimentos, e minhas emoções. Onde um dia houve uma alma,  
hoje não existe mais. Depois daquela noite, nunca mais chorei, sofri, ou senti.

Foi a ultima vez. Ultima vez que chorei, sofri, e amei. A partir dessa noite, deixei meus sentimentos nessas lagrimas, as quais acabaram de cair do meu rosto. Se perdendo no frio. Frio a qual agora pertenço. Essa foi a ultima vez que tive sentimentos. Essa foi a ultima noite.

**Uma one-short de desafio do MDF. Espero que tenham gostado! A minha primeira SesshxRin, bem dramática! O que acharam?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Bjitos! Sayonara!**


End file.
